1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a ZigBee personal area network (PAN), and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for controlling a ZigBee device included in a plurality of networks to perform a plurality of ZigBee roles.
2. Description of the Related Art
ZigBee is a low-rate wireless personal area network (PAN) system, in which communications are made in three bands with different spreading methods and data rates.
ZigBee targets small, low-power, and inexpensive products and is focused as a technology for short-range communication market for home or office wireless networks ranging from 10 m to 20 m and for ubiquitous computing.
A ZigBee device for performing ZigBee communication may be included in a plurality of networks at a particular location, where roles of the ZigBee device in the plurality of networks may be different. Therefore, a solution for a ZigBee device included in a plurality of networks to efficiently perform a plurality of ZigBee roles is in demand.